The kingdom of Dance
by Ihasbubblez369
Summary: Rima is next in line for the throne in the kingdom of dance, yet she is the worst dancer there. Will a singing contest change how people view her? will love blossom? read to find out. Rated T for later chapters Warning: OOC.
1. The challenge

**Hello! Yay another story from me! But I must warn you, it'll probably be bad. So like the summary said the characters will be OOC like Amu and Nagihiko. they might stay OOC or change. Rima on the other hand didn't really change that much I guess. Except that in this story I made her portray an ugly girl while in the anime she is rather beautiful. Okay so enough of my rambling. Read! Review.  
**

Hidden in the outskirts of Japan lies a kingdom of dance. The citizens in the kingdom are all magnificent dancers. Except for one individual. Though she was born and raised in this kingdom, her dancing is quite ungraceful. Her steps are wrong, her rhythm is off, and she trips every few steps. She is the laughing stock at her academy. Soon the kingdom will have a new ruler. Since the king and queen don't have a child, they'll give the throne to their grandchild. That grandchild happens to be the one and only, Mashiro Rima. The girl who's dancing is not refined. Many of the citizens protested against Rima becoming the queen of he kingdom because her dancing is the worst there is in that kingdom, but the king and queen insist on their granddaughter becoming the queen after them. Rima refuses because she says a girl like her shouldn't be crowned ruler of a kingdom filled with dancers. To add to her dancing, her appearance isn't all that great either. She has big glasses, messy blonde hair, and her attire is not something worthy of the castle. But no matter how much she protested, she was going to become queen whether she liked it or not.

Rima's POV

This is so not happening. Me? Becoming the queen? This kingdom has a line of dancers who could be worthy of the throne. But why me? I'm the worst dancer in the whole kingdom. I can't rule a kingdom with a reputation of dancing when I'm no good at it. Everyone in school is badmouthing me because of the decision made by my grandparents. They're all saying things like,

"_Mashiro-san becoming queen? That's impossible. Look at her! She can't dance and her looks don't help her. She doesn't act like a queen and she doesn't look like a queen."_

See. This is all I hear down the halls and in the classrooms. It's everywhere! My life is a living hell thanks to this one girl in my class. And her name is Hinamori Amu. It pains me to say that name because her name is full of venom. Not really, but it would make sense if it was. She's a girl who dates almost every guy in the entire school. All the guys know that she dates anyone that appeals to her, but they don't care. They just want her body. Not Amu herself. The only person I know that hasn't fallen for her charisma is Fujisaki Nagihiko, the best dancer there is. Even so, he still makes fun of me and taunts me everyday because of my dancing. That's why I resent him the most. Sure everyone hates me and chooses to bully me, but he is worse. It was back in 5th grade when he did something to embarrass me in front of everyone.

_~Flashback~_

"_Okay everyone! Are you guys ready for your dance test?" the teacher said with enthusiasm._

"_Yes!" The students yelled back in response. I, however, was dreading this day. Today was the day I had to do a Traditional Japanese dance in front of the entire class. Which sucks because Fujisaki over there specializes in Traditional Japanese dance and will probably be watching my every move. Making em more nervous by the minute. _

"_Okay class, I'll just randomly call you up here to perform. Is that clear?" the teacher asked in voice that sounded like she was talking the 1st graders rather than 5th graders._

"_Yes!" The kids shouted._

"_Okay then! First up is...Mashiro Rima." _

_Oh god. Out of all the 25 kids in the class,she just had to pick my name._

"_Mashiro-san! It's time for you to preform!"_

_Reluctantly I stood up and walked to the center of the classroom. The teacher already put in the CD I brought and it started playing the song I had to dance to. Slowly I opened my fan and started to dance. It was going so well until Fujisaki walked over to "talk" To the teacher, and purposely stepped on my orange kimono. A ripping sound was heard in the dead silent classroom, and my kimono was ripped I half. My teacher quickly got a towel and wrapped it around me and told me to go change back into my uniform. While I was leaving, I saw Fujisaki give me a glare with a smug smirk._

_~End Flashback~_

Ever since that day I've never worn a kimono at school. Oh great! Speak of the devil. Here comes Fujisaki

"Why hello there Mashiro-san. Lovely day isn't it?" he said with a smirk place on his face. I would just love to slap that smirk right off his face.

"It was. Before you showed up." I retaliated while giving him a glare.

"Oh now that isn't very nice. This is why you couldn't become queen. You're rude to people and always give them smart remarks. You aren't fit to be a royal. I can't believe you're related to the king and queen, who actually know how to dance, were as you don't know how." He said. With that him and is "followers" walked to the back of the classroom and took their seats.

The bell rang and our homeroom teacher, Azuma-sensei walked into class and stated,

"Okay class I have an announcement. The neighboring kingdom of music, Pandora, decided to share their annual music festival with us this year. There obviously will be music and since our kingdom is going to be there, Dancing. There will also be a singing contest at the end of the festival where anyone can go up and sing and they'll announce the winner when everything is done. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

It was very clear to me. I wonder why I was born in the kingdom of Dance rather than the kingdom of Pandora. Class seemed to just pass by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. As usual, I sat under a sakura tree out in the field. Ugh! Here comes the stupid purple-headed demon people call Fujisaki.

"Hey Mashiro-san, are you going to join the singing contest? If you do, I'll need to tell the rest of the students to bring earplugs." He laughed. His friends gave him high-fives while I just sat there.

Why don't I join the contest? I have an amazing voice.

"You know what Fujisaki, I will."

"You will?" He questioned. I'm not sure if this is true, but I think I saw the slightest bit of fear in his eyes when he heard me say that. I'm going to have fun with this.

" You heard me. I'll join and sing in front of the two kingdoms. Just you wait." before Fujisaki could say anything else, I walked off to go find another spot to finish eating my lunch in peace.

Just you wait Fujisaki. I'll show you. I'll show everyone that I'm not worthless. I'm not going to let Fujisaki have the satisfaction of winning this time. I'll make him regret ever embarrassing me.

**So? How was it? It was probably bad right. Sorry about the spacing if it's weird to you, but the word seemed too close to me and I thought it would give people headaches if they read the story with words that close. Well I hope you like it so far. I'll post more chapters later. Bye for now!**


	2. Revenge plan: Part 1

**Hello! so here is chapter 2. Even though this is set in a kingdom in Japan, they have electronics and such. don't think of it as an old school story. Some parts of it might be, but others won't. Review!**

When school ended, I rush straight home to tell my parents about the singing contest. They'd be overcome with joy. I was just about to enter my neighborhood when I see the one and only Hinamori Amu standing in front of me with her little "followers" behind her. She had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She glared at me when she said,

" Hello Mashiro-san. I heard from Nagihiko that you're signing up for the singing contest next week. Are you sure about that. I mean if you're no good at dancing then there is no way in hell that you're going to be good at singing. And look at you. You look like a garbage truck picked you up and then threw you on the ground. You won't just be embarrassing yourself by singing, you'll embarrass the entire kingdom. So do us all a favor and don't even show up." Her followers gave me a smirk. Waiting for me to retaliate back.

"Well," I started. "I'll do you the favor...If you stop being such a raging bitch." I crossed my arms as I watched her and her followers mouths drop to the ground.

Before she could say anything back to me I pushed my way through the wall of bitches and walked home.

I entered my house and saw my mom cooking something for dinner.

"I'm home!" I shouted hoping for my mom to ask me how my day was.

"Hey honey! How was your day?" That is the exact question I was hoping for.

"Good. Hey, There's going to be a festival here mixed with the kingdom of Pandora and there's going to be a singing contest at the end! Can I do it?" I asked waiting for my mom's reply.

She stood there looking at me with shock. Did she think I was not good?

"Oh Rima! I was so waiting for this moment! We need to tell your grandparents that! Actually, we'll just go over to your grandparents place right now. I'll leave a note for your father saying that we'll be over there and if we're still there when he gets back to just come over there too. Come on Rima!"

My mom pulled me out of the house and into the car and drove off to my grandparents castle. Most people in the kingdom wouldn't have the things my family has like a car, but we're royals. I'm to be the next queen and they treat me well near the castle. When we arrived at the castle, The guards instantly knew it was us and let us in straight away without and questions. We walked to were we were told my grandparents were at and when we got there, they were sitting in the dinning room waiting for dinner to be served. My grandmother, Miyabi, looked at me and smiled widely.

" Hiroki. Look. It's Rima and Hikari!" My grandparents stood up and hugged both me and my mom.

"Come, sit down. Dinner was just about to be served," My grandmother states while pushing us to our seats. "Go tell the cooks to bring out 2 more plates of food please." The butler bows and walks away into the kitchen.

"So Hikari, why did you guys come here? Did you want to tell us something or just came here to visit?" My grandfather questioned.

"Well," My mom states. "We're here because we have great news! Rima said she was going to participate in the singing contest for the festival they're having here with the kingdom of Pandora. Isn't that right Rima?" My mom says while looking at me

My grandparents look at me surprised at what my mom said to me. They were all waiting for my reply.

I looked straight at them and said simply,"Yes."

All three of the started jumping with glee. Once dinner came, we all started eating. I was just sitting there listening to the three adults talk about things like what I'm going to wear and what I'm going to sing. When that topic came up I stated,

"I'm going to sing "March 9th."

Everyone knew exactly why I was going to sing that song. My grandmother looked overjoyed when I said that. But, of course she would. That's the reason why I chose that song. I used to sing it all the time to her when I was six.

When dinner was over they said they'll bring something for me to wear and after that we said our good-byes and left to go home.

The next day I got out of bed and decided to change myself. This is the first step on my revenge plan. I'll make everyone regret laughing and making fun of me. I took a shower got into my uniform and instead of putting on my glasses, I opened one of my drawers and pulled out my contacts case. My grandmother gave them to me on my birthday a month ago, but I never wanted to use them. I put the contacts in and opened up another drawer and found the make-up kit I'd gotten on Christmas. I put on eyeliner and a light eyeshadow on and looked at my reflection.

" I look pretty good." I said to myself. "Now time to tame this hair."

After drying it I got my curling iron and curled my hair. It took some time, but it'll be worth it later. I didn't even glance at the mirror because I was too hungry. I dashed downstairs and saw my mom there. She looked up for a split second and had to do a double take when she saw me.

"Rima, Is that really you? I mean you're not wearing your glasses and your hair is perfectly curled."

"Yes it is me. I just decided that I should use my contacts and make-up now. Don't worry though. I'm not going to end up like a brat. Trust me."

I grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in my mouth. I grabbed my bento and ran out the door.

Once I arrived at school, I calmly walked down the hallway hearing whispers around me.

"_Who is that?"_

"_It looks like Mashiro-san" _

"_There is no way that's Mashiro-san. She's too pretty."_

Gee thanks. While ignoring the comments I walked straight into my classroom. The whole class became dead silent when I walked in. Everyone I wanted there was there. Hinamori and Fujisaki. Those two were the exact people I wanted to see right now. It's even better that they're there at the same time. Hinamori was the first to speak.

"Who are you? A new student?" she questioned trying to look fierce so she could scare me. It obviously wasn't working.

"No. For your information Hinamori, It's me. Mashiro." I said with a smirk.

Everyone in the class gasped. Even Fujisaki. Before Hinamori could say anything, Azuma-sensei walked in. He looked at me for a second before realizing it was me. His eyes went wide when he realized, but then when the shock wore off I walked to my seat. He took roll and the bell rang indicting classes had started.

When the class ended for lunch I went straight for the same sakura tree I always go to. Before I even got to open my bento, I hear Fujisaki call my name. I look up for a moment and see that he's alone.

"What do you want Fujisaki." I spat not wanting to see him during lunch.

"What the hell is with this?" He gestured his hand up and down my body and looked at me like I was an alien from space.

"Um... It's my body. You have one too. See." I retaliated, copying his hand gesture.

"Stop fooling around! Look I came here to say I'm sorry about everything." he looked down on the ground and started playing with the leaves on the ground.

He's Sorry? Yeah right. The moment I turn beautiful he thinks it's okay to tell me "I'm sorry." He's a pig.

"You're sorry? Sorry- My ass!." His eyed widened at my remark. " you only say that because I look like this," doing the same hand gesture. " I'm going to make you regret everything you did to me. Just you wait Fujisaki!" I grabbed my bento and was about to walk away when he said,

" I'm not saying sorry because of that. I truly am sorry." I was pissed off at that point. I didn't know what I was doing, but before I knew it my hand was in contact of his face and my hand mark was printed on his face. He looked angry. All he things he said about him being sorry probably left his mind right now and all that was in there was pure hatred.

"If you're so sorry, then why don't you write a letter about it, put the letter in an envelope and shove it up your ass!" I shouted. Before he could yell anything back to me, I ran off to find another place to eat. A place where there aren't complete assholes and raging bitches.

Fujisaki will pay for this!

**So? was it good? hopefully it is. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have know idea on how many chapters there will be, but it'll be more than 2. by the way the song "March 9th" is a song from the Japanese drama "1 liter of tears." if you don't know what that is you need to look it up. I cried A LOT! Until next time. Peace!**


	3. My Boyfriend?

**Hello my little bowls of rice! I really hope you like this chapter. Even thought It's a little bit shorter than most of the chapters I've uploaded (most take up to three pages with the spacing I usually do. This one only took two pages) I think it's awesome. But it could be confusing too. I hope you like it! Review**

I was packing my things when the school bell rang. While I was closing my bag, a shadow of a taller person covered me. I looked up to see the one and only, Hinamori.

" What do you want?" I asked rudely. The last thing I wanted to see was her face straight at mine.

" You think you're so clever. Don't you?" She stated.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't really think I'm that clever, but more then you'll ever be." I said simply.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're suddenly dressing up like this so boys will pay attention to you more. I'm right aren't I? Well it's not going to scare me. I'll make sure that no matter how you you, you'll still be made fun of. " she crossed her arms looking of so clever. Smiling about the "clever" remark she made.

"No. You're not right. Like I would dress like this to get attention. The only person who dresses for attention here is you. People are just using you for your looks and popularity. And I'm not trying to scare you. If I was, then I would think of something more elaborate to do rather than just change my appearance. You're not as smart as I thought you were." I said walking away before she even had the chance to say anything back to me.

I was just outside the gate and I saw Fujisaki outside the gate looking for someone. His eyes made contact with mine and he rushed over to me.

"Can I walk home with you?" He asked hesitantly. Looking like he was prepared for me to slap him again.

"Why?" I questioned. I just slapped him in the face and said those things to him, and he wants to walk home? What the hell is wrong with him. Judging by his grades, I thought he'd be smart enough to tell that I really don't want anything to do with him. Especially at this exact moment.

"Well, we live around the same area. So, can I?" he looked at me with eyes that sparkled in the sun. I wanted to refuse, but something made me say,

"Sure..." Why did I just say that?

We were walking in complete silence until he decided to break it by saying.

" Mashiro-san, I know you didn't believe me earlier today, but I truly am sorry. Is there something I could do to make you change your mind in me?" His eyes looked pleading. I didn't want to leave him hanging like that so I said,

"Why did you make fun of me all those years?" I looked at him for his response. His eyes filled with guilt. His eyes make it easy to read him like a book.

"I don't exactly know. It's probably because you just did things that made me hate you." He said with more guilt dropping with every word.

"Well that's a reasonable answer to why you hate me. " I retaliated sarcastically.

Fujisaki hung his head low. I could tell that I upset him. We were approaching Fujisaki's house, when we both see a car owned only by the royals.

"Hey Fujisaki, Is it okay if I go into your house for a while. My mom has work today and so does my dad, and since there is a royals car there I could just wait there for the business to be done and then leave with them. Is it okay with you?"

"S-sure." He stuttered. I may be wrong, but I think I saw the slightest blush on his cheeks. That's probably my imagination.

We walked into his house, and I see my grandparents sitting on the tatami mat. Across from them it Fujisaki's mother I suppose.

"Nagihiko. Welcome home. You know King Hiroki and Queen Miyabi. Oh and who might you be?" She asked gesturing her hand towards me.

"Ah Rima. What are you doing here?" My grandmother asked. "And what have you done to yourself? You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Rima?" Oh! So this is Princess Rima. It's a pleasure to be in your presence." Fujisaki-san said with a bow. "Nagihiko, Why is she here with you?"

"Oh she asked to come in because her grandparents are here and her parents are both at work." Fujisaki said calmly.

"Great timing!" My grandfather exclaimed. "We were just discussing something very important that I think you two would love to know."

"What is it Grandfather?" I asked looking at Fujisaki if he had any clue. And he just gave me a shrug. Me and Fujisaki sat next to each other with his mother on one side and my grandparents on the other side.

"So, what's so important that involves the two of us." Fujisaki asked my grandfather.

"Well you see. You know how Rima is going to be Queen when she turns eighteen," We both nodded urging him to go on so we could see where this conversation is heading. "Well even thought that's about six years away, we want you two to start dating."

"Wait, What!" We both yelled. I looked at Fujisaki and I could have sworn I saw him blush if he didn't move his head to face my grandfather.

"Fujisaki-kun, I want you to know that I give you the honor of dating my precious little granddaughter. When she turns eighteen, I want you two to be in an arrange marriage. I know this seems like too much to ask, but we want you two to date. If you don't like it, then you won't have to get married." He paused for a second and then continued.

"Rima, Please take this into consideration. Think of this as a positive. Would you rather marry a man whom you don't know anything of, or this young gentleman, who you've knows since 5th grade. Just date him. You don't have to rush anything. And if he's the right guy for you, we'll be overjoyed. If he's not, then we'll keep looking for a gentleman who you like."

Me and Fujisaki just looked at each other. He didn't know what to say, so I just spoke for the both of us.

"Okay. We'll do it." Fujisaki looked shocked that I actually agreed to date him.

"Excellent." Fujisaki-san said. She said one thing to Fujisaki before my grandparents and I left.

"Nagihiko, Be sure you treat this girl right." She said with a stern look on her face. Fujisaki just nodded.

My grandparents were in the car waiting for me while I finished talking to Fujisaki.

"Look. I accept your apologies, but that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed about the things you've said and done to me. I'll do this for my grandparents sake. " Fujisaki gave me a wide smile when I said that.

"Okay, but what about school? What are we going to do about us dating? Hide it?" He asked. I shook my head and said,

"Nope. We'll just let them figure out. By the way, I'll see you here tomorrow morning at 7:20 so we can walk to school together. Okay? Nagihiko?" I said with a cute little voice. Now at this moment I am completely sure that I saw him blush.

"O-okay." He stuttered out. I got on my toes and did something I never thought I would do to Fujisaki. I gave him a hug. When I let go, he looked shocked, but then smiled at me a smile that could brighten anyone's day. I gave him a smile and then walked off to the car. I looked out the window as the car started driving off.

I don't know how this happened, but just a few hours ago I hated his existence. But now, I feel something every time I see him. Holy Crap! I'm falling for Fujisaki!

**So how's the lovely cliffhanger I left there? Was it good? So I'm pretty sure there are like grammar and spelling mistakes, but please bear with it. I'm so Sorry If there were any. I'll end up typing the next chapter in my room tonight...I have no life. Just kidding. Stay tuned for more! Until next time!**


	4. 1st day as a couple

**I might not be able to upload new chapters as fast as I've been uploading, but I'll try and finish the chapters as soon as possible. If you have any ideas that you want me to put into the next chapters, then review to tell me or PM me. I hope you like this chapter!**

I ran inside my grandparents castle, upstairs into my room. My parents said I should stay there for the night because for them being late from work, and I'll just go to school straight from their place. Once in my room I flopped onto my bed and thought,

_"Am I really falling for Fujisaki? This can't be. I've always hated him. What's wrong with me?"_

One of the maids told me that it was time for dinner, but I told her that I was just going to eat in here. I really don't want to know what my grandparents think about Fujisaki and me dating. I can't believe they're serious about us being in an arranged marriage someday. I mean, me married to Fujisaki. Ruling the kingdom of Dance with him. Him being King and me being Queen. That's unthinkable. The maid put my dinner on the table in the middle of my room and left without saying a word. I got off my bed and saw a music sheet with the title of "March 9th."

"Oh god! I forgot about the singing contest!" I exclaimed. I only said I'd do it because Fujisaki was pestering me about joining and being all rude to me about it. I can't back down now.

The next day I got dressed and had my make-up and contacts in. I told the driver to go to the Fujisaki household, but to leave right after he dropped me off. I thought about ditching Fujisaki and just go to school by myself, but my grandmother told me,

"Hurry up Rima! You said you'd be there at 7:20."

So here I am in front of his house debating on whether I should just wait or knock on the door. Before I could even decide, the door swung open and Fujisaki was standing right there.

"Oh, Mashiro-san. I didn't think you'd be standing there. Have you been waiting long?"

I was waiting for about ten minutes. "No. I just got here." I lied. "By the way Fuji- I mean Nagihiko. You can just call me Rima. Okay." I said. Since we're dating, I think we should be on first name basis.

"Okay then Rima. Shall we go?" He asked holding his hand out. Probably for me to hold while we're walking. I was hesitant at first, but then I grabbed on. In comparison to my hands, his are really big. We talked about simple things like our hobbies and our favorite things. You know, the kinds of things new couples talk about to get to know each other.

We arrived at school and I was about to let go of Nagihiko's hand, but he stopped me and said,

" Do you think we should walk into class like this?" he pointed to our hands and looked back at me waiting for an answer.

"I think we should." I said calmly. I did care about what they thought however. I mean Nagihiko and I just went from being rude to each other one day and then the next day we're dating. How the hell do we explain that?

Without anymore hesitation, we both walked with our hands still interlocked with each others and went straight to class. Nagihiko, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for me and walked in after me. We still held hands as the entire class turned their heads to see us. Like yesterday, They were in shock. Hinamori over there in the back looked at Nagihiko, then me, and then back at Nagihiko. She ran over and saw our hands and went all ape shit on us. Bombarding us, mainly Nagihiko, with questions.

"When the hell this THIS happen?" She asked pointing to our hands. "Are you two dating?"

I looked at her straight in the eyes and saw that she was jealous. Her eyes had pure hatred in me and was pissed at Nagihiko for getting another girl.

"Yes Hinamori. We are dating." I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which at that moment, it was. My comment made Hinamori go even crazier.

"Nagihiko! Why are you dating another girl? Don't you love me?" She asked in an annoying tone she uses with every guy just to get her way. Nagihiko looked nervous for a second and looked over at me. I was trying to tell him to tell her the truth and it seemed like her got it because the next thing he said surprised everybody. Even me.

First off, Its Fujisaki-kun to you now Hinamori-san. Second, I don't love you. I never did. I realized you were just using me like you use every other guy. So do me a favor, don't talk to me anymore." He gave her a glare and took me over to my seat. Leaving Hinamori standing in the front of the class looking like an idiot with her mouth open like that.

"I can't believe you just said that to here." I said trying so hard not to laugh.

"I know. I can't either." He looked a bit guilty, but it went away once I laughed.

"Okay students, Take your seats. Classes are about to start." Azuma-sensei announced.

In the middle of a lesson; a note flew onto my desk. It was from Hinamori. It said,

"You stay away from Nagihiko. I don't give a damn if you two are dating. I'll get him to love me. Just you wait and see."

What the hell is she thinking? I don't think Nagihiko will love her once he reads this note. I put the note in my desk to give to Nagihiko during lunch.

The bell rang and dismissed us for lunch. Nagihiko walked over to my desk and asked,

"You ready to eat lunch?"

"Sure." I replied. Before we left to go outside under the sakura tree, I grabbed the note Hinamori passed me earlier.

While under the sakura tree, we were both silent. I guess Nagihiko doesn't really talk much while eating.

"Hey Nagihiko. There something I need to show you." I said. He looked over at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What is it Rima?" I passed him the note and told him to read it. His face turned from calm to angry in an instant.

"You know I won't leave you right?" He asked. I nodded in response. His face had a bit of relief on it.

"We could always show this note to your grandparents. You know, so they could set things straight with this." He suggested. I shook my head and told him my plan for revenge on Hinamori.

"Or we could go with your plan." He answered with a smirk on his face.

Watch out Hinamori. You messed with the wrong girl.

**So how was Hinamori in this chapter? I especially love Nagihiko here because it was funny to type it out. What do you think is going to happen next? Later!**


	5. The fake date plan

**Hello! I wrote the chapter, but I was having trouble logging in and the internet went down a couple of times cause of the thunder. I personally don't like this chapter because of one thing, but the rest is fine. I just hated writing that one part. Well Review! **

So I already had part one of my revenge in action, but this, technically, is part one for revenge on Hinamori. The other one for Nagihiko is now forgotten about. Not really, but I'm not going to do it anymore. For the first part of my plan, We need to get Nagihiko to trick Hinamori into thinking that he likes her. He'll pretend to date her and then learn all her secrets. I mean come on. What girlfriend doesn't tell her boyfriend her secrets? And we'll then use those secrets against her.

" So we tell Hinamori-san that we broke up and I ask her out? Why?" Nagihiko asked. I sigh. Here we go.

"We need to learn Hinamoris' secrets in order for this revenge plan to work. We'll use her secrets against her. Got it?" I explain looking at him to see if her understands me. He nods in response.

"I get it." Just make sure you don't get jealous Rima~." He teased. I blushed and smacked his arm as hard as I could, Which obviously didn't hurt his because he didn't even flinch.

"Shut up!" I yelled back at him. He let out a chuckle before the bell rang indicating that lunch was over and that our plan will be put into action.

A lot of people weren't shocked that the relationship didn't last that long. Hinamori gave me a sinister smirk and worked her way over to Nagihiko. I listened very carefully so I could hear their conversation.

"I knew it Nagihiko. You couldn't stay away from me." Hinamori said in a disgusting flirty voice.

"You were right," Nagihiko said. "I couldn't. Di you want to go out with me?" He asked. First part of the plan. Done. Now we await her reply.

"Of course I would Nagihiko-koi~." her voice was sending chills throughout my body. It was utterly disgusting.

He walked her back to her desk when the teacher came into class. Nagihiko looked towards me and gave me a wink. I smiled at that.

School was over and Hinamori was hugging Nagihiko before walking off in another direction towards her house. When the coast was clear Nagihiko made his way over to me. I hugged him and told him that part 1 was complete. He looked happy about that. We walked home talking about Hinamori and what she said to Nagihiko today.

"She told me that the people who hang around her only want to be around her because she so popular." Nagihiko explained

"Ugh! She's so vain! Did she say anything else?" I asked.

"She also told me that people are jealous of her because she so 'beautiful'." He said sarcastically. I laughed in response.

"Yeah right. I don't think anyone's jealous of her. In fact I think they all think the same thing I do. They just don't want to admit it." I said.

"And what might that be?" He questioned looking at me while smirking.

"That she just looks like a slut all the time. I mean seriously! She has her shirt unbuttoned showing her boobs and her skirt is too high. So high that when you're sitting and she stands you can see up them without even trying." I look over to Nagihiko, who happened to have an agreeing look upon his face.

We arrived at my house when I told him.

"Okay I think we should tell Hinamoris' friends that she say they're jealous about how she looks. Let's see what they say about that." I smirk after I finish that sentence. I look at Nagihiko and see a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. Its just, they probably wouldn't believe you when you say that. Remember. They still don't really like you that much." He stated. Oh yeah. I forgot that part.

"Well then I could write them each a note. I could write them notes and put it into their desk when they're not looking. How does that sound?" He gives me a smile that tells me that he agrees. I hug Nagihiko and tell him that I'll meet him at his house tomorrow earlier than usual so that we could walk together without anyone seeing us. I walk into my house and run up stairs into my room. I write the notes saying.

_"I heard from Hinamori herself that she says you are jealous of her because she's much prettier than you. I don't know about you, but if one of my friends said that to me; I'd be pretty mad. - a little birdie." _

Watch your back Hinamori. Karma's gonna get ya!

**Don't hate me for doing that! Please! It'll go away I swear! so what do you think will happen? If you have suggestions, put the in a PM of review! I know this was the shortest chapter I've made, but that's because I had no idea on what to write. So this is like a filler chapter with some twists, but this was meant to keep people reading. I'll make a long one when I get inspired. Which I hope will be soon. Let's hope the internet doesn't go down again! Yeah! Until the next chapter my little bowls of rice! **


	6. So called friends

**Hello my bowls of steaming rice! I had a little bit of writers block so that's why it took me a while to put this chapter up. I hope you like this one!**

This morning I got up really early to get ready for school. I didn't really eat breakfast, but I can wait til lunch. Right now I need to focus on the notes. I grabbed my lunch and shoved it in my bag, and checked that the notes were in my bag and dashed over to Nagihiko's place. When I got there Nagihiko was already waiting there. He looked up and saw me standing in front of the gate. He walked over to the gate, opened it, and then walked towards me while closing the gate.

"So, do you have the notes?" He asked me pointing towards my bag.

"Of course I have the notes. Now lets hurry. If we leave now we'll be able to put the note in the desk with nobody in the class to see." I said starting to walk to school.

We arrived at school when there was hardly anyone there. The only people we saw were a few students who weren't in our class that had morning clubs to go to, or the occasional teacher that passed us to go into the teachers lounge or their assigned classroom. Nagihiko and I were the only ones in the class. Just what I was hoping for.

"Nagihiko, do you know were their desks are?" I asked looking around the class trying to remember where they sat.

"Suzuki-San sits in this desk," He pointed to the one closest to the back door. "Amemiya-san sits over here," He pointed to the one right next to the window in the front. "And Misaki-san sits here." walking towards the desk exactly in the middle of the class.

"Okay then. You put these notes in Misaki-san's desk and Amemiya-san's desk. I'll put this on in Suzuki-San's desk. I said handing him two of the notes. We shoved them in their desk and walked out of the class before anyone went in.

"Do you think this will work?" He asked once we went to the back of the school.

"Probably. I just hope that they're stupid enough to believe what the notes say." I say wondering if they'll find out.

The bell rang 30 minutes later and Nagihiko and I dashed to class. The teacher did the announcements as usual, and then it was homeroom. I turned around to look for Hinamori, but once I turned around she was out the door. I sneak a look at Nagihiko and see that he's looking at me. I give him a smile and he turns away blushing. When he turned turned to look at me again, I was pointing at Suzuki-San's desk in the back. I saw her pull out the note in the desk. She started reading it, and then her face went from shocked to pissed in a second. I saw Nagihiko trying to cover his laugh with a bunch of fake coughs. Next we look over to Amemiya-san and saw her reading the note. Since I sat in the front of the class I could see her reaction perfectly. She was beyond pissed. Amemiya-san crumpled up the note and shoved it in her desk. I turned and saw Misaki-san reading the note. It was as if it was a domino effect and once one of the girls finished reading the note, another one would find theirs and read it. Misaki-san looked like she was going to bawl her eyes out any second. She looked over the Amemiya-san and Suzuki-San and they all nodded their heads and Misaki-san and Amemiya-san walked to the back to Suzuki-San's desk. They each had the note and showed it to each other. They each looked shocked at all the notes. Then they went to furious. This was the perfect moment because right when their faces turned into pure anger, Hinamori decides to walk back in the class. She was about to walk back to her desk when the three girls circled her with the notes in each of their hands.

"What's wrong girls?" Hinamori asked oblivious about her so called friends faces.

"You're whats wrong!" Shouted Suzuki-San. This got everyone's attention since Suzuki-San rarely says anything above a whisper.

"What are you talking about Mei?" Hinamori asked dumbfounded at her friend.

"We're talking about these!" Misaki-san yelled, shoving the three notes in Hinamori's face. Hinamori took the notes out of Misaki-san's hands and opened them all. She looked at her friends in disbelief.

"You don't think I actually said all these things, Do you?" She asked trying to keep her innocent facade.

"Who would write this if this was fake?" Amemiya-san questioned.

"I don't know! Haven't you three heard of a thing called rumors?" Hinamori shouted waving her hands around.

"These aren't rumors! I heard Hinamori-san say it herself!" Everyone turned and looked at him in disbelief. It was Nagihiko.

"What are you talking about Nagihiko? I never said anything like that," retorted Hinamori. "I thought you love me!" Nagihiko looked over to me and said,

"I never loved you Hinamori-san. The only girl I love is her. Rima." Hinamori looked outraged at his comment.

"How could you love that thing!" she screeched. Her voice is getting higher and higher every time she says something.

"That thing over there is disgusting! I'm way prettier than that! Hell, I'm prettier than all of you!" she yelled. She stops for a moment realizing what she said and looked back at her 'friends'. They all had their arms across their chest; glaring at her.

"So you admit that you said you're prettier than us, and that you think we're jealous about your looks." Misaki-san said walking towards Hinamori. Every time Misaki-san took a step, Hinamori would take a step back until she hit the wall. She looked afraid of her 'friends'.

" Mei, Sakura. Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" Misaki-san said looking towards her friends. Amemiya-san and Suzuki-San both nodded and headed towards their desks'. Misaki-san headed towards her own desk. The three reached into their desks' and walked back over to Hinamori with something behind their backs.

"You know what Hinamori. I have an idea. Mei, Sakura. Why don't we show Hinamori over here how we feel about her now." Suzuki-San and Amemiya-san nodded and walked right next to Misaki-san. They smiled at Hinamori and started to pour water over her head. Hinamori's mascara started running along with the rest of her caked on makeup. Once the water bottles were all empty, the three girls walked away laughing while Hinamori ran screaming out the class door. I walked over to Nagihiko and saw him smirking towards the door.

"You think she's had enough?" I asked.

"I honestly don't think so, but I guess we could stop at this for today.

Classes just flashed by so quickly. At the end of the day I saw Hinamori all alone in the back of the class; I almost felt bad for her, but not really. There are still two weeks until the singing contest with the two kingdoms. This rocks!

**So? How was it. Did you think that Hinamori deserved what she got? or do you think she got it easy on the revenge? If you have any ideas on the further revenge that might happen, then review of PM me and give me your ideas. You'll get credit on this little Authors note thing. I really hope you guys like this because this is one of the longest stories that I've ever written. I know, sad right. Well...See you bowls of rice next time!**


	7. Singing in tears

**Okay so it's about a week since I've uploaded. So this is like a filler chapter. Kinda unimportant in the beginning, but near the end is where it's important. I hope you guys like this! Review!**

So about a week has passed since the whole note thing with Hinamori. Yeah, time goes by quickly when raging bitches leave you alone. Yup, you guys heard me right. She has been leaving me alone for the past week and everyone seems to dislike her now. Everyone finally sees the reality behind Hinamori.

Me and Nagihiko are still going and I told my grandparents that I'll continue dating him.  
Today is Saturday and there is only a week left until the music festival. I've been practicing the lines all week, so today I'm just relaxing at the park. I was sitting on the swings when I got a text from Nagihiko. It says,

_From: Nagihiko  
To: Rima  
Hey Rima~ Look up!_

I was confused at first by what the text said until I looked at the tree in front of me and see Nagihiko on one of the branches just sitting there smiling down at me.

" When did you get there?" I asked dumbfounded because I never heard any rustling leaves on the tree.

"10 minutes ago." He said smirking at my expression. He jumped down from the tree and sauntered over to me. He gave me a kiss on my cheek, obviously making me blush like mad, and laughed at my dazed/embarassed expresion.

"That's a lovely look on your face right there." He smirked. I playfully slapped his arm, and in return he acted like he actually got hurt. We stood there for a few minutes talking until my phone rang with my mom calling. I answered and I here this,

_"Rima! Where are you right now?" _my mom asks in a worried voice.

"I'm at the park with Nagihiko, Why?" I'm starting to get worried. My mom never uses her worried voice unless something seripusly bad happens.

_"Your grandmother! Her 'slight fever' turned into something else. They're saying that she's really sick and might not live. You have to go to the castle right now! She says she needs to tell you something urgent!" ..._ She hung up on me. I stood there; too shocked to even move. Nagihiko caught on and asked me what's wrong. That's when I went back to reality.

"My grandmother! They said her 'slight fever' is worse than they thought and that she might not live. I need to get there right now because she has something she need to tell me!" I shout, not caring about the stares I was getting from this. Nagihiko nodded and ran with me to the castle, but since I have short legs they were no use. I started to slow down about half way while Nagihiko still had loads of evergy. I saw Nagihiko look back at me and then to the castle. Then in one swift movement, he grabbed me and pulled me in his arms, bridal style, and ran in the direction of the castle.

15 minutes later we arrived and the guards let me and Nagihiko in. We ran towards my grandparents room and saw my grandmother lying in bed, looking paler that ever.

"Rima...is that you...?" my grandmother asked weakly. I nodded and walked over to her bed side sitting in the chair right next to her bed. I watched as she carefully sat up in bed. I tried telling her to lie down, but she refused. She looked me straight in the eyes and said,

"Rima, when I'm gone, you're going to take the position of queen. Your grandfather will stay in the castle to help guide you on what you need to do to be princess...promise me you won't let me down Rima..." I was on the verge of tears when I answered

"I promise. I won't let you down." I turn to Nagihiko looking at me with a pityful expression.

"One last thing Rima...I might not make it to see you sing in front of everyone, but can you sing March 9th to me. Please." I nodded and started singing

_"in the middle of the flowing seasons, I suddenly feel the length of the days. during the days when it is too busy, you and I sketch out our their love on March's wind, the sakura buds continue on through of an overflowing light, little by little, warm up the morning. After giving a large yawn, I'm a little shy being by your at a new world's entrance, I now notice that I'm not I close my eyes, you are there. under my eyelids you live. How strong it could become As for you and me, I want to be dust carried by a whirlwind, entwines with the laundry to be done, Just before noon the white moon in the sky I was somehow fascinated by how pretty it there are times when I can't do it right, if I look up at the sky, even being that blue sky is sharply clear the sheeplike clouds quietly sway. the joy of waiting for flowers to bloom if it's sharing that with you, that is the future as well gently smile next to I close my eyes, you are there. under my eyelids you live. How strong it could become As for you and me, I want to be together~"  
_

I finished singing and saw my grandmother smiling with tears in her eyes. I felt the tears falls down when I saw her. I gave her a hug and a kiss and walked out of the room wishing to stay, but they wouldn't let me because they said there was too much work they needed to do with her. I was holding onto Nagihiko's shirt the whole time while walking. I was silent the whole time. He abruptly stopped, which caused me to bump into him. I looked up and saw a few tears of his rolling down his face. He hugged me and said these words to me,

"Come over if you need me Rima." He walked me to the door of my house and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled, running after him. He turned with a confued look on his face. Before he could reply I got on my toes and kissed his lips. Without even turning back, I ran into my house and shut the door behind me. I slid my back against the front door and sat there for what seems like hours thinking

Oh my gosh.

**How was this chapter? Bad? Probably. But I'm happy that you took the time to read it. There will be more chapters, I just don't know when. Oh! There are only 8 school days left until...SUMMER BREAK! Yeah! So I'll be able to update sooner without all the homework,projects and practice. Until next time!**


	8. Unexpected

**Hello my little bowls of rice! So this chapter is pretty awkward on the writing, I know. And it's pretty rushed. But I hope you like it anyways. Review**

Today I'm standing in front of my grandmothers coffin with tears running down my face non-stop. Nagihiko is standing there right next to me crying, but not as much as I was. He held onto my hand the whole time and it was a good thing because I didn't want to let go. They lowered my grandmother into the ground and everyone, and I mean everyone was crying. The whole town watched and it was brodcasted for people who couldn't come to see. People were walking over to my grandfather saying things like "I'm so sorry for your loss." and such.

I didn't go home straigh away like my family. Instead I walked to the park I was at the other day and sat down in front of a tree. Nagihiko left with his mom because she said," Rima needs some time to herself right now."

I didn't know what to do. My grandmother was my favotire person in the whole world. Now she's gone. I cired my eyes out for what seemed like hours until it started raining. Hard. I stood unbalanced from sitting for a while and started walking through the rain. I heard footsteps behind me. When I stopped, the foot steps stopped. I started to freak out until I heard,

" You'll catch a cold walking in the rain like this." I turned and saw Nagihiko holding an umbrella over himself. He handed me the umbrella, and once I took it he unzipped his jacket and draped it over my wet shirt.

"Won't you get wet too?" I asked worriedly, handing him back the umbrella.

"It's more important that you don't get wet my princess." He held the umbrella over both of our heads and took my hand.

"Come on, I'll take you home." I hesitantly grabbed his hand and walked off with him.

The next morning I'm woken up by my mother who had the phone in her hands.

"It's your grandfather, He wants to talk to you right now." She said handing the phone over the me. Still in a daze from waking up, I took the phone and sleepily answered.

"Hello." I managed rubbing my eyes and adjusting to the nrightness of my room.

"Rima, it's me. I need to tell you something. Due to yesterdays misfortune, you'll have to live in the castle and get prepared to become the next queen of the kingdom of dance. I know this is a lot to put on your shoulders right now, but I'll give you some time to think about it okay."

"You don't need to wait grandfather. I'll do it." I said without hesitating. I heard my grandfather gasp on the other line and he asked,

"Are you sure Rima? I mean you're still young." He asked hesitantly, but sounding a little pleased at my answer

"I'm sure grandfather." He told me to be there at noon and then hung up. I rushed downstairs to tell my parents the news and they were just as shocked as he was, yet at the same time pleased. My mother then said,

"Honey, why don't you go tell Nagihiko. I'll go pack your things." She smiled at me and gave me a push out the door. I ran as fast as my short legs would allow me to and arrived at Nagihiko's house faster than usual. I knocked on the door and there answered a shirtless Nagihiko. I blushed and looked away before he could see.

"Oh Rima, It's you...Why are you-" He didn't even need to finish the sentance before he started chuckling.

"Do you like what you see, Rima?" He asked smirking at me. I blushed even harder and smacked him in the arm

"Shut up you perverted man!" I shouted. I stopped and remembered why I came here in the first place.

"Nagihiko. I got a call from my grandfather saying that I should live in the castle to get ready to become the next queen for this kingdom. What do you think about that?" I asked looking up waiting for his reply.

"I think it's amazing." He smiled at me before saying, "You'll make a wonderful queen someday RIma." He bent down to my height and kissed me. He smiled before asking

"Do you want me to come with you?" I nodded and he said

"I'll go tell my mom." he turned and was about to go back in his house to tell his mom until I grabbed his arm and said, "Don't forget to put a shirt on mister." He smirked before walking into his house. I stood there waiting outside his front door when I heard

"Rima, is that you?" I turned and saw a person I never thought I was going to see again in my life.

"Tadase-kun?"

**So do you like the little cliffhanger I left? No? I figured... Well, Until next time! LATER!**


	9. Jealousy, Dancing, and WHAT!

**HELLO! It's almost summer! (well for me at least.) well today is an amazing day because it's my birthday! and what's better than getting gifts and writing a new chapter, on a SATURDAY. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review!**_  
_

_Recap:  
_

"_Rima, is that you?" I turned and saw a person I never though I was going to see again in my life.  
"Tadase-kun?"_

I stood there with my mouth agape, possibly looking like a total idiot in front of Tadase-kun. He smile and said,

"It really is you! It so great to see you after 11 years. How have you been?" He asked giving me a hug. Before I could reply I hear a slight gasp and turn to see Nagihiko there looking a little hurt. I was about to speak when Tadase-kun asked,

"Who's that Rima? Your boyfriend?" I nodded in response. Tadase-kun walked over to Nagihiko and stuck out his hand. " Hi I'm Hotori Tadase. It's nice to meet you." He gave Nagihiko a smile and Nagihiko shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." He looked at me for help on what to do and I asked,

"Hey Tadase-kun How come you're here?" Tadase-kun turned to face me and I saw a bit of relief wash down on Nagihiko's face, but then it was replacedwith what I think is jealousy.

"Oh, I moved back here. Isn't that great." He said with a smile. I smile back and then heard,

"Tadase! Hurry up we need help moving the furniture." I suppose that that is his mother calling him. Tadase-kun turned around and smiled.

"Well I'll see you later." He gave me a hug and ran off in the direction that his mother was calling from. I look up at Nagihiko and he's giving Tadase-kun glares from a distance. I tug on Nagihiko's shirt and ask,

"Something wrong Nagihiko?" He looked down t me and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong Rima. Come on your mom is probably waiting. Let's go." He said pulling me towards my house. Something seemed wrong about that. He sounded forced rather than his usual relaxed voice.

We walked to my house to find my mom waiting there beside the car. She told us to get in and drove us to the castle . Throughout the whole ride there was an awkward silence. Nagihiko kept his gaze towards the window on his side of the car. I was going to ask his what's wrong, but the car pulled to a stop in front of the castle. My mom stepped out of the car and went to the back of the car to get my bags and give them to the butler waiting outside with the guards. I got out at the same time Nagihiko did and we both started walking towards the castle. The butler said that my grandfather was called for a unexpected meeting and said that he'll meet me later to discuss the queen matters. I looked at Nagihiko and grabbed his arm and took him to my room. I waited until the butler came and put my bags away before saying,

"What's with you Nagihiko? You've been awfully quiet the whole time ever since we left your house. You better tell me right now!" I demanded. He looked at the ground, but since he was sitting I lifted his chin to look up at my face.

"Nagihiko I want an answer!" I was basically pleading at this point. He looked at me, hurt was spread across his face. Did I do something to offend him?

"Let me ask you this Rima," He said putting his gaze on the floor. "Who exactly is Hotori-kun to you?" Is that why he was glaring at him?

"He's just an old friend of mine when we were 5. They used to live here too, but Tadase-kun went to a different school." I looked up and saw some relief on Nagihiko's face. He turned and looked at me smiling. Then it hit me.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" I smirked as I saw his face turn beet red.

"N-no I wasn't. What are you talking about?" He stammered.

"Admit it Nagihiko. You were jealous." He turned and looked out the window not saying anything. Even thought he was turned around, I could tell that he was blushing really hard. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in.~" I yelled back. My grandfather walked in smiling.

"I'm so glad that you're going through with this, Rima. Oh, you brought Nagihiko." I smiled at my grandfather.

"So what are we going to talk about today?" I asked sitting down on my bed. A few moments later Nagihiko joined me. My grandfather took a chair from my table and sat down. He looked me straight in the eyes and said,

"Rima, as you know, being queen can be a difficult task. You have to be presented in the most elegant manner and one other thing. You need to know how to dance." I looked at my grandfather as if he had grown another head.

"Dance?" I asked. "That's pretty much impossible for me grandfather. I mean, have you seen me dance? It's bad."

"I agree with Rima." Nagihiko chimed in. I gave him a glare that said 'you didn't need to agree' he put his hands up in defense and said,

"No offense Rima." I looked at him one more time and said

"Just because you say 'no offense' doesn't mean the offense isn't taken. Anyways, How am I going to learn how to dance? And how long will I have." I asked remembering the singing contest that is in 3 days.

" You'll have one week to learn at least one type of dance. I prefer you learn ballroom dancing first, then traditional Japanese dancing, which Nagihiko could help you out with both. He's a very good dancer not only in traditional Japanese dance, but also Ballroom dance as well. Good luck to the both of you." my grandfather left before I could ever protest on anything he just said. Nagihiko tapped me on my shoulder and asked,

"Do you want to get started on the dance lesson. With your ability to dance you'll probably need more than a week." He smiled sheepishly thinking that doing so would avoid getting him hit. To late. I slapped him on his arm as hard as I could, but I knew it wouldn't effect him in anyway what so ever. I put a CD that was labeled "Ballroom Dancing Music." into my laptop and pressed play and walked over to Nagihiko. He put my hands in position on him and did the same for his hands. Then he said,

"Just follow my lead. Don't even think about trying to lead. Got it?" He gave me a stern look waiting for my reply. I nodded and we started to dance. It was pretty good for about 30 seconds or so until I stepped on his foot. He winced in pain, but kept trying to move. I didn't budge.

"Why aren't you moving?" He asked.

"Sit down Nagihiko. Your foot hurts right." He was about to protest until I pushed him onto my bed and sat down with him.

"This is hopeless!" I shout. "We're never going to get anywhere with my ability to dance." He looked up in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're giving up on the first day! Come on Rima you have to keep trying." Nagihiko's right. I can't give up, but it's just too difficult.

" I know I have to keep trying, but not right now at least. Your foot hurt and I think you should just rest for now. Do you want something to eat?" I asked getting off the bed and walking towards the door. I was about to open it and leave when Nagihiko said,

"No it's fine. I don't really want anything right now. I just want to ask you one thing." He looked up at me and asked,

"If something bad were to happen, you won't leave me right?" He looked up and waited for my reply. I nodded and said,

"I'll never leave you." He smiled at me, got off the bed and walked towards me. He pulled me into a hug and we just stood there for what seemed like hours until there was a knock at my door.

"Rima-sama, Nagihiko's mother is outside with your grandfather waiting for Nagihiko-sama." My maid, Haruka, stood outside my door waiting for me to reply. I looked up at Nagihiko and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood there, shocked, but then forgot about it and smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and walked outside with him; giving his mother a proper greeting. I hugged Nagihiko goodbye and waved at the car leaving the gates of the castle. I turned to look at my grandfather and he said these shocking words to me.

"Rima. You need to get married."

**So how was this chapter? Probably a little rushed I know. Haha, who knew Tadase was going to be in the story. Yeah I didn't know that I was going to put him in the story til now. Who wants to keep him in the story to add some drama? Just tell me in a review if you want him out of to keep him in the story! LATER!**


	10. Telling Nagihiko

**I'm back! it's summer! well actually it's been summer vacation for me for like 5 days... Well this is super short. SORRY! but review? **_  
_

_Recap  
"Rima, You need to get married."_

"You're kidding, right?" I ask waiting for him to smile at me and tell me I was right, but it never came. He glanced down at me and repeated,

"Rima, You need to get married. Surely Nagihiko would agree to marrying you. I know it's so soon and you're still young, but with you becoming queen there needs to be a king. Nagihiko will be a excellent choice for king and I know you think so too." I did think that. Hell, he was better suited for royalty than me, a royal.

"Don't you think this is all going too fast?" I asked. He looked at me and slowly said,

"Rima, I know it's too fast, but the kingdom needs their rulers. I can't do it anymore because without my queen the royals are incomplete. Don't worry about it though, you'll still get to go to school. Which reminds me. Go to sleep, you have to go to school tomorrow." Without even waiting for my reply, my grandfather turned and walked towards the office room. I walked up to my room and changed into my nightgown. I kept thinking about the conversation my grandfather and I just had until I fell alseep.  
Then next day I did what I usually did before school with my makeup and contacts. I tugged on my uniform while I walked down the steps into the dinning hall. My grandfather wasn't there this morning to greet me, but Haruka was there. She bowed and said,

"Good Morning, Rima-sama. What would you like to eat today?" I sat down in my seat abd said

"Just the usual Haruka." With that order she was off into the kitchen and came out 10 minutes later with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. I silently ate my breakfast and walked upstairs to retrieve my bag from my room. I glanced up at my mirror once more, checking to see if there was any flaw to the reflection looking back and me, and then walked down the steps agai with very little grace. Waiting at the front door, Nagihiko looks up from his spot in the floor and smiles at me.

"Hello princess." He says walking towards me. I give him a hug and whisper,

"I need to tell you something important when we're at school." I guess he understood my urgent tone because he looked at me a little worried, but then shook it off. Haruka was offering to drive us to school but I said,

"Oh it's okay. The school is close enough for us to walk and get there on time." Now I didn't have to wait to get to school to tell Nagihiko. Haruka nodded and waved goodbye. I tugged on Nagihiko's uniform shirt about a third of the way there and said,

"Now that we're away from them I can tell you," I paused as Nagihiko nodded. Then I continued, "My grandfather said that we needed to get married because if he has no queen, then the royals are incomplete. He knows that it's way too soon for us to get married because we're still in school, but he thinks it's for the kingdom's best. What do you think?" I stop to let what I just said soak into Nagihiko's brain. Once he realized that I wasn't kidding he said,

"Well, I think it would be the best for the kingdom to have a complete system of royals as soon as possible. I do think it's going too fast however. Right now you shouldn't worry about that Rima. Remember you have the singing contest in 2 day now."

Shit. I forgot about the contest. I hear Nagihiko chuckle a little and he says,

"You forgot, didn't you?" I turned my head towards him.

"How'd you know?" I question

"Your face is too easy to read Rima." I have my mouth open agape. Really? I have got to work on hiding these expressions of mine.

"Whatever." I mutter. by the time I said that we're already at school.

"Time for hell." I whisper loud enough for Nagihiko to hear. He laughs and grabs my hand to go to class.

**This was probably another bad chapter, but it's like one of the chapters I'd put up just to let you guys know that not gone. Well keep on reading (: I'll post as soon as I can (which might not bee soon because I have writers block...) If you have suggestions to help me get out of the writers block I have, then message me it. okay bye!**


	11. Wining hurts,Literally

**Hello! I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading new post on this story, but I've been having some bad writers block. But now I'm back! And this chapter is one where I know exactly what to write for the next chapter so yeah. I hope you like this! Review!  
**  
Today is the day I've been anxiously waiting for; the singing contest. I'm, luckily, at the end of the line. Still as the line gets shorter, so does my confidence. Nagihiko is standing right next to me, so that makes me feel a little less nervous. The first to go are the people from the kingdom of Pandora. They're better than I thought. However, some are bad. Others are like a singing version of me dancing. And that's really bad. Hinamori is right in front of me and when it's her turn to go she blows a kiss towards Nagihiko and walks up the stage.

If you ask me, I don't think this isn't going to go well. The piano starts the intro and seconds later Hinamori starts singing. It's probably the worst I've heard today. The birds fall to the ground, some of the few car alarms ring, dogs start barking, and glass shatters from the windows. People are booing and making her run off the stage by throwing rocks at her. She's now screaming into the mic saying,

"You people don't know real talent when you hear it!" She drops the mic making more noises and walks towards me. She smirks and says,

"Try and beat that, Mashiro. Although, I doubt you can since you probably sound as bad as you dance." She winked at Nagihiko and walked to the back of the audience to watch me 'fail'. They call me name up and Nagihiko says,

" If you happen to get nervous, just look towards me and you'll be fine." I nod and he gives me a hug. I walk up on the stage and the piano starts playing. I take a deep breath and wait for my cue. Once the piano hits the first note on my cue I sing,

_**"In the middle of the flowing seasons, I suddenly feel the length of the days. during the days when it is too busy, you and I sketch out our their love on March's wind, the sakura buds continue on through of an overflowing light, little by little, warm up the morning. After giving a large yawn, I'm a little shy being by your at a new world's entrance, I now notice that I'm not I close my eyes, you are there. under my eyelids you live. How strong it could become As for you and me, I want to be dust carried by a whirlwind, entwines with the laundry to be done, Just before noon the white moon in the sky I was somehow fascinated by how pretty it there are times when I can't do it right, if I look up at the sky, even being that blue sky is sharply clear the sheep like clouds quietly sway. the joy of waiting for flowers to bloom if it's sharing that with you, that is the future as well gently smile next to I close my eyes, you are there. under my eyelids you live. How strong it could become As for you and me, I want to be together~"**_

I look towards Nagihiko and he smiles. The audience claps and cheers; except for Hinamori, who is scowling at me. I walk off stage and run to give Nagihiko a hug.

"You did it Rima-chan! You were amazing." He says smiling. I laugh in response to his praise. The judges walk on the stage holding a trophy and an envelope. The judge in the middle grabs a mic and says,

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the results for the singing competition. So without further hesitation," He opens the envelope and says,

"With a perfect score from every judge, the winner of the singing contest with the Kingdom of Pandora and Kingdom of dance is...Mashiro Rima!" I hear cheers all over the place and I see Nagihiko smiling while clapping. He says to me,

"Rima-chan, Your name was called. You won! Go up there." He gives me a slight push towards the stage. I walk up the stage once more and receive the trophy and a bouquet of pink roses from the judges. They all congratulate me and usher me off the stage.

Nagihiko give me a hug and grabs my hand. We walk towards the car waiting outside for us when we hear,

"Stop right there Mashiro!" Oh no, Not her again. We both turn to see an angry pinkette stomping towards us.

"You and I both know that that trophy belongs to me! Now hand it over!" She holds her hand out for the trophy. Nagihiko steps in and says,

"No. Rima-chan won that trophy. You sounded terrible." Hinamori had her mouth open in shock her shock then turned into anger. She slaps me in the face and I drop the trophy and flowers. Nagihiko quickly grabs them before Hinamori can take it. He hands them to the driver to put in the car and runs over to me to help me up. Hinamori kicks Nagihiko and punches me in the face. She looks vicious right now. Nagihiko and I both get up and try to walk towards the car. Then I feel something hit the back of my head. Hard. I hear Nagihiko shout my name and then everything goes black.

**Cliffhanger! Hehe, I'm evil. I just got back to updating and I put in a cliffhanger! Haha! I hope you guys liked this! Until next time! Bye~**


	12. Who are you,and who am I?

**Hello! So I just typed this out c: I really hope you like this one because it seems interesting to me, well not as interesting the next chapter... Chiz SPOILER!...Not really. Review!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_...Then I feel something hit the back of my head. Hard. I hear Nagihiko shout my name and then everything goes black..._

* * *

I see a bright light and hear mumbling about someone being awake. I notice that I'm in a room where everything is white. I see people in white coats and clipboards huddled in a corner whispering something. They turn and see me up they all rush over saying,

"She's awake! She's awake!" I sit quietly as they examine me to check if I'm stable. Once they're gone I sigh in relife, thinking I was alone. I hear a slight cough, as if the person was trying to make me notice him, and I turn my head to see a person with long purple hair. I probably would have thought he was a girl if it wasn't for his masculine cough. He opens his mouth and starts saying,

"How are you doing Rima-chan? Does your head hurt?" The mysterious man asks. I turn around to see if he's talking to a person behind me. No one's there.  
"Are you talking to me?" I ask. He looks shocked. He calls for a doctor and one comes rushing in a matter of seconds.

"What seems to be the matter?" The doctor asks looking at the man, then at me, then back to the man.

"She doesn't seem to remember things." The purple-headed man states. The doctor then follows with a series of questions.

"What's your name?"

"Rima...I think. I mean, that's what that man called me." I said bluntly, pointing towards the purple-headed man.

"Do you know who that man is?"

"No." Once I said this, the purple-headed man looked as if he was going to cry, but held it in.

"She obviously has bad amnesia. I'm not sure when it'll come back, but in the mean time, Keep reminding her about who she is. I'll go call her parents and her grandfather." The doctor leaves the room. There is an awkward silence between me and the purple-headed man. To end this, I ask a few questions that have been bothering me for the time I've been awake,

"What's your name? And who are you to me?" He looks up from the ground and walks towards the bed. He sits down on the chair placed next to me and says,

"My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, and how do you know that I'm someone to you?" He messes with the ends of the covers while I reply,

"Well Fujisaki-kun, I don't really think a random stranger who has nothing to do with me would almost cry when I say I don't recognize you."  
He sits there for a while saying nothing, until tap him on the head and ask once more,

"Who are you to me?" He hesitates for a bit and then says,

"I'm your fiance. You're the heir to the throne of this kingdom since your grandmother died recently." He paused, as if waiting for me to say something. All I could muster out is,

"Well then I shouldn't be calling you Fujisaki-kun now should I. I'll call you Nagihiko." I smile at his and then tell him to continue telling me things about who I was. I found out that I actually used to hate him a few months ago. Then I asked another question that has been bugging me since I heard I had amnesia.

"Nagihiko, why am I in the hospital? and why do I have amnesia?" He hesitated for a really long time before sighing and saying,

"I knew you were going to ask this. I just didn't think so soon," He paused and looked at me to see if I was ready to hear it. I nodded and he continued,

"So remember when I told you that you hated this girl named Hinamori Amu?" He paused while I nodded and then continued, "Well when you won the singing contest, she came charging towards you and demanded that you give her the trophy and once you refused, you and her fought a little bit. I ended up getting hurt too, but you got hurt the most obviously. When we were getting up, trying to escape, she picked up a rock she found on the ground and chucked it at your head. You fell unconsious for a few hours. Hinamori-san feld once she heard that you were knocked out. Nobody has seen her since then." He finished and waited for my responce.  
I couldn't even get out a 'grr' I was too shocked. I couldn't believe that she would do something like that. I heard she hated me and I hated her, but I didn't think that it would go as far as trying to put someone in the hospital.

"She's such a freaking coward!" I shouted. Nagihiko just stifled a chuckle while waiting for me to say something. I couldn't say anything else. I was too mad for anything other than that.  
Then Nagihiko and I heard a knock at the door. Nagihiko simply states,

"Come in." We heard the door open and then see someone that had bright pink hair. The person was holding a bouquet of lillies and had a guilty look on their face.

"Hey Mashiro." The person said sadly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine...I guess..." I hesitated to answer to this mysterious person. She put the lillies on the table at the foot of my bed and just stood there with her guilty expression. I wonder why. I looked towards Nagihiko and I see rage on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He spat.

"I'm here to apologize." She said looking scared. Nagihiko stood from his chair with great force that almost sent the chair backwards. He pointed at her and shouted,

"It's because of you that Rima-chan lost her memory! It's all your fault!"

Then it hit me.

That's Amu.

* * *

**Haha! Another cliffhanger...Sorta. Well I want to know what you think about this so review! And if you guys want to add something to the next chapter, like an idea or what could happen in the next chapter, then either put it in a review or PM me your idea and if I put it in the next chapter, then I'll give you credit at the end on the authors note. Until next time my bowls of rice! Later!**


	13. Surprise, Surprise, and SURPRISE!

**Hey there! So I've been uploading like crazy this week. Because I finally got out of the whole writers block. Well for now at least. I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_Recap_

_"What are you doing here?" He spat.  
_

_"I'm here to apologize." She said looking scared. Nagihiko stood from his chair with great force that almost sent the chair backwards. He pointed at her and shouted,  
_

_"It's because of you that Rima-chan lost her memory! It's all your fault!"  
_

_Then it hit me.  
_

_That's Amu.  
_

* * *

__Amu's mouth almost dropped to the ground when she heard that I lost my memory. The guilt grew in her and it showed on her face, but Nagihiko didn't care. I sat there in shock. What the hell is she doing here? Nagihiko started walking towards her angrily. Every step he took, Amu took a step back. I grabbed his hand to stop him. He turned around and looked at me with a calmer face.

"Nagihiko, could you give Amu and I some time alone? I would like to talk to her." Nagihikos' face had a shocked expression on it, but then he gave in and left the room; glaring at Amu while leaving. Amu sat down in the chair next to my bed and started talking,

"Mashi-I mean Rima, I'm extremly sorry for what happened. I didn't think that you would loose your memory or end up in the hospital for that matter. I just thought it would hurt you a little bit." She hung her head low and sounded like she was trying to hide her sobs. I've had enough of this.

"Amu, it's not really your fault. You didn't know, and we're kids. We mess up and learn from those mistakes. I heard a lot about how we hated each other and about what I did to you making you loose your friends. I'm sorry for that. I want to make things better between us. What do you say? How about we stop fighting and start being friends?" I look at her face. She's obviously shocked from what I said. She thought about it for a while and then answered with a smile on her face.

"I would love that Rima." She leaned over and gave me a light hug, trying not to hurt me in any way. Nagihiko knocked on the door and said,

"Is everything okay in there? It's suspiciously quiet in there. Can I come in?" Amu and I looked at each other a giggled a bit. I nodded, signaling Amu to open the door for Nagihiko. He walked over to me and sat down in the chair Amu was just in. He looked at me and then to Amu. After a while of just staring, he finally asked,

"Am I missing something? What happened while I was standing out there?" He looked towards me with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Nothing reall Nagihiko." I answered. Amu walked over to me and sat on the other side of the bed. She gave me a hug and started laughing. I looked at her like she was weird, until she pointed to Nagihiko, then I started laughing as well. His face looked hilarious. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes were like a deer in the head lights. He continued to stare at Amu and I laughing histarically. I had tears forming in my eyes from laughing too much. Amu was litterally rolling on the ground laughing her ass off. It made me laugh even more. Nagihiko finally decided to repeat his question,

"What happened while I was outside?" I finally stopped laughing enough to tell him that we decided to stop fighting and become friends.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as we could get." Is all I said. Amu's parents knocked on the door telling Amu that it was time for her to go. She gave me a hug and waved at Nagihiko. Once she left, the room was filled with silence. I ended it by saying,

"Nagihiko, I want you and Amu to be friends as well. I saw you glaring at her the remainder of her visit." He started objecting to my request.

"Rima-chan, She gave you amnesia and tortured you for years! How do you expect me to suddenly forgive her for that?"

"Well for starters, you were exactly like her before you started dating me, heck you were even worse. You stepped on my kimino in the 5th grade; making it rip in front of everyone. I never heard the end of that!" Nagihiko started to object, until he realised something.

"I never told you about the whole 5th grade kimono thing. How did you know about that? Did Amu tell you?" I nearly facepalmed. Is he really that stupid?

"No you idiot! I got my damn memory back" Nagihiko almost tackled me after hearing this.

"That's amazing Rima-chan!"  
My parents finally showed up with my grandfather, and Nagihiko tells them that I got my memory back.

" That's magnificent Rima. Now I have something that I need to tell you," my grandfather pauses to let me nod. He then continues,

"I know I only told you 2 days ago, but you need to get married next week. Don't worry about a thing about planing it, I've got it all covered. I just need you to fill the guest list on your friends you want to invite." I sat there shocked. Nagihiko was too, but a little more understanding than I was. I looked to my parents for help, but all they said was,

"It's for the best Rima. Your grandfather is getting old and there is no queen by his side to help run the kingdom."

"I understand, but it's too soon! I'm only 17!" I protest, but to no avail. Nagihiko puts his arm around my shoulder and says,

"It's okay Rima-chan. We're in this together. All right." I nod. I'm not exactly fin with it, but Nagihiko makes me a little bit realxed.

"So there is one thing I need to ask. Who will be your maid of honor? You'll have five brides maids, including the maid of honor." He dosen't even need to give me time to think. I immediately answer with,

"I want Hinamori Amu to be my maid of honor." Everyone, with the exception of Nagihiko, drop everything and stare at me.

"But she's the reason why you're in the hospital Rima. Why her?" My mom questioned. I explained how we decided to be friends and how everything is okay between us. They all seem uneasy about the idea, but push it aside since I want it. They spend the rest of the time there planning the wedding and saying that tomorrow I go dress shopping.

Oh joy.

* * *

**So how was that? I kinda liked this chapter, but I think the next one will be even better. Sorry if some of the wedding stuff if not right, but I'm not that good with that since I've never been to a wedding yet and because I'm only 13. If you have any ideas on what Rima's dress should look like than put it in a review, or PM me on what the dress should look like. Later!**


	14. Dresses & surprises under a sakura tree

**Hey there! I finally got to writing this chapter! Anyways, I hope you like this one! Sorry there isn't a lot of description about the other dresses she tried one... Review!**

* * *

The moment I wake up everyone is in my room hovering over my bed. Even my mom is there waiting for me to wake up. I sit up in my bed and ask what they were doing here. My mom stifles a laugh and says,

"Don't be silly, Rima. We're here waiting for you to wake up so we can take you dress shopping for your wedding remember." That completely slipped my mind. All the maids left and there was just my mom, dad, and Amu. My dad leaves saying he has to help my grandfather with planning things. Amu sits on my bed and says,

"Come on Rima. Aren't you excited that you get to pick out a wedding dress?" she asks as if it were normal for a 17 year old to get married.

"Ask excited as I can be." I say with little enthusiasm; trying to see if she'll catch the sarcasm in my voice. I don't think she does because she squeals in delight and grabs my arm to get me out of mom shoves me into my closet and says to get dressed fast. I put on a purple and black plaid shirt with a black undershirt, black shorts, and my black and purple converse.

I walk out of my closet and rush to the door where Amu and my mom were waiting with little patience. They both grab my arms and I am being dragged outside into the car waiting for us at the gate. The drive to the store wasn't long, but in that amount of time spent in the car, they were discussing things like how my dress would look. They started bombarding me with questions as to what kind of dress I prefer.

"What kind would you like? A Cinderella dress where it poofs out? Or a silk dress that has a trail behind you?" My mom asked. I wasn't so sure of the kind of dress I really wanted. After some thinking I finally answered.

"I want a short dress." Was all I said. Amu and my mom looked confused at first, but then Amu spoke up,

"I think that kind of dress would look good on you." She smiled and looked at my mom for her answer. She thought about it and said,

"How about you have a puffy short dress." I smiled at the thought of that dress. We got out of the car and walked towards the store. A lady walked up to us and greeted all of us. She led us to a room with a couch and asked,

"So, I guessing you're the one getting married right ma'am?" gesturing towards my mom. My mom was about to say something until the lady noticed I was there.

"Oh my gosh! It's princess Rima! My mistake. You're the one getting married right?" I nodded and she smiled at me.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for?" My mom was the first to speak

"She wants a short dress. Nothing too long." The lady nodded and went off into a room filled with dresses and came back with five of them with her. She put them on a rack and asked

"So which one would you like to try on first?" I take a look at all of the dresses in front of me and point to a strapless dress that has a poofy bottom and a black lace ribbon separating the top and bottom part. I'm taken to a fitting room where that lady helps put me into the dress. I come out and show Amu and my mom. They're both shocked and say simultaneously,

"Rima, You look absolutly stunning!" I smiled and tried on all the other dresses.

None of them seemed right except the first one. We all decided that the first one was the best and left with that dress. Normally you'd have to wait months to get a dress, but my wedding is in a week.

We're driven back to the castle and I hand my mom the dress and run to the dining room wanting food. I get a bowl of soup and finished it in 5 minutes. I get up and walk to my room. Amu is sitting on my bed looking bored until she looks up to see me. We sit there for hours talking about the wedding until her parents are there to pick her up.

Now I'm all alone in my room with nothing to do. I decided that I would go out and do whatever I feel like doing. I grab my jacket and stuff my purse with my wallet and cell phone and walk out of my room. One of the maids asked where I was going and I just replied with,

"Out." She left me alone after that and went to inform my grandfather. I walked out of the castles' front doors and that driver was out there as usual. He opened the car door for me and asked,

"Where to princess?" I got in the car and said,

"The park." He nodded and closed the door.

Moments later I was in front of the gate to the park. The driver opened the door and asked,

"Will I need to stay here to wait for you?"

"No. I'll just walk to the places I'm going to. I'll call when I want to go home."

I got out of the car and he nodded, bowed and walked back to the front of the car and drove off. I walked around the park area until I found this little girl and her mother sitting on the bench with a blanket around both of them.

It was obvious that they were homeless because I've seen them there all the time sleeping there at night when I'm there at the park alone . I turned around and walked to a store near the park and bought some onigiri and 2 bottles of juice.

I walked back to the park and went straight towards the two. I held out the bag of onigiri and juice to them. The lady looked a little hesitant, but she looked at her hungry daughter and took the bag. She thanked me and opened the onigiri for her and her daughter.I walked off and went shopping around the area.

Eventually I grew tired of walking around the stores and walked down a path of cherry blossoms. They're my favorite kind of flowers. It was kind of odd to see the flowers out, but I didn't really think much of it. I sat down under a full bloomed sakura tree and ate some Pocky I bought from a store. It was grape flavored pocky, my favorite.

I heard footsteps behind me and I thought it was strange considering nobody every really goes here. I should know because I am usually here. The footsteps stop right behind me and I hear,

"Well, if it isn't Rima." I'd notice that voice anywhere. I turn around to see Nagihiko staring at me. I patted the ground next to me signaling him to sit down. He understood and sat down. He looked at me and said,

"I saw what you did earlier, Rima." I didn't realise someone was watching me give food the those people on the park bench.

"I didn't know you were so nice to strangers." He smiled at me. I didn't want to seem soft to him so I just said,

"Well, I'm going to rule this kingdom in a week. Why shouldn't I be nice to the people of my kingdom?" He just laughed and said,

"Oh Rima, even though you say that, I know you feel bad for them." I sighed. Either he can read my mind, or I'm too easy to read.

"You know Rima, in just a week we're going to be married and rule this entire kingdom." I smiled at the thought of that.

"Don't you have a problem with being married at such a young age?" I asked.

"Not really. As long as I'm marrying you then I'm fine." I tried to not laugh at that, but couldn't help but release a giggle. Nagihiko faked being hurt by that by putting his hand on his heart and gasping. I couldn't hold in laughing.

"You're such a sap Nagihiko." I said between laughs. Nagihiko laughed along with me.

"Still, I don't mind getting married at 17 if you're the one I'm marrying." I smiled at what he said and was about to say 'me too.' until I heard a voice say,

"Rima, You're getting married?" Nagihiko and I turned around. I looked at Nagihiko and I saw that his face had a bit of jealousy on it. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He answered that person by saying,

"Yeah Rima's getting married in a week. To me. Got a problem with that Hotori-kun?"

* * *

**Haha! Don't you just love when things like that happen? How do you think Tadase should act to Rima getting married? review on how you think he's he should respond to what Nagihiko said. Until next time. BYE~**


	15. Many Cherry Blossoms

**Hey there! So I finally got around to writing this. I hope you like it! Review!**_  
_

* * *

_Recap:_

_ "Rima, You're getting married?" Nagihiko and I turned around. I looked at Nagihiko and I saw that his face had a bit of jealousy on it. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He answered that person by saying,  
_

_"Yeah Rima's getting married in a week. To me. Got a problem with that Hotori-kun?"_

* * *

Tadase's face twisted with a bunch of emotions that I couldn't even tell what he was feeling right now. After the mixed emotions, he put a forced smile on and said,

" I have no problem with Rima marrying you Fujisaki-kun. After all, She's going to be the new queen." Before I could respond, Tadase turned around and walked away. Once he was out of hearing range, I smacked Nagihiko on the arm. Obviously it didn't hurt, but it did get his attention.

"What was that for Rima?" He asked like he did nothing.

" What was _that _for Nagihiko." I said emphasizing 'that' meaning what he said to Tadase.

" He wanted to know." He shrugged.

" You didn't have to ask if he had a problem with it." I said while crossing my arms across my chest. He looked apologetic and hug me.

"Sorry Rima." It's times like this were it's hard to stay mad at him I sigh and say,

"Fine. Just don't be like that during the wedding." I didn't continue because Nagihiko's head turned rapidly towards me,

" He's going to be there?" He asked as if it were unbelievable.

"Well yeah Everyone is going to be there. It's a royals wedding... plus he's your best man." I added the last part quickly in hopes that he didn't hear me.

"He's my what!" He yelled. Well, so much for not hearing me.

" It's not like it was my choice. My grandfather chose it because you said that you didn't care who it was." Nagihiko's face softened once he realized that he did say he didn't care.

" Well I guess I cannot take that back, but even though he's my best man doesn't mean that I have to like him right?" He asked. I sighed. This is going to be difficult.

"You don't necessarily have to talk to him, but you do have to act friendly around him." Nagihiko pouted a bit, but then lightened up.

"Fine." He says. I smile and stand up. It's already 7 and I have to get home to do some wedding planning with my grandfather. He did say he'll handle it, but there are somethings he wants my opinion on. I tell Nagihiko that I have to leave and he says,

"I'll see you tomorrow Rima." I stand there confused for a bit until he says,

"We still had to work on your dancing you know. Plus, You go back to school." He winks and leaves me there standing like an idiot. I pull out my phone and call my driver to pick me up. He shows up in 10 minutes and takes me home where Haruka was waiting outside the front door for me. She bowed and greeted me before saying,

"Rima-sama, Your grandfather is waiting in your room for you to go over some wedding details" I nodded and walked towards my room. I open the door to see not only my grandfather, but my mom and dad there too. I greeted all of them and sat down across them at the table filled with papers everywhere.

" So Rima, we need your opinion on the place for the wedding to take place." My grandfather asked.

"I suggest the main part of the castle." My mother suggested. I thought for a bit and then said,

"I want an outdoors wedding at the cherry blossom path. Not necessarily the path itself, but that part where there's the little river and a bridge goes over it and there are cherry blossoms all around." My parents smiled at my suggestion while my grandfather looked ecstatic. He looked at me smiling and asked,

" Is there any specific reason you want to get married there?" I nodded and said,

" First, it's my favorite place to go around here and second, It's the same place you and grandmother got married." I smiled and he did the same. He wrote down the place and said,

"Alright then. Now we have other things to discuss..." He went on with décor, food, music, etc.

Later, around 10, we finished talking about all this business and they all left. I sat there for a while before I realized that I was hungry. I walked downstairs and asked one of the maids to get me some curry. I sat down alone at the end of a very long dining room table. I sat in silence for a few minutes before my food arrived and was placed in front of me. Everyone left and I was once again alone. Halfway through eating I get a text on my phone saying,

_To: Rima  
From: Nagihiko  
"How's the planing going? Bored?"_

I smiled and texted back

_To: Nagihiko  
From: Rima  
"Actually, the planing it done. Now I'm just eating alone And yes I'm bored."_

It didn't take long for another text to come back

_To:Rima_

_From: Nagihiko_

"_That sucks that you're alone and bored. Oh, I have to go. My mother is pestering me again. Help! Just kidding. Bye Rima~"_

I smiled while putting my phone down, finishing the rest of my curry. I got up and went to my room. I really didn't have much to do so I just took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 5am. I usually don't get up this early, but I'm going back to school after taking some time off because of the hospital thing and the whole wedding thing. I put my uniform on and did what I usually do in the morning. I hear a knock at my door and I say,

" Come in." The door opens revealing Haruka.

"Rima-sama, Good morning to you. Nagihiko-sama is here for you. Should he come up?" I nodded and she went out to get Nagihiko. A few minutes later, Nagihiko appears at my door and says,

"Well you're up early." I smile and say,

"Why are you here so early." He smirks and says,

"Well we were going to practice dancing after school, but I think that we could put some practice right now. Besides, the more practice you get, the better." I don't know whether I should be offended or not. I shake it off and put some music on. It ends up being "Skip, Step, Turn." By Kanon Wakeshima. Nagihiko grabs my hand and turns me around and starts dancing with me. I stumble a bit, but he catches me and says,

"Just follow my lead. Okay?" I nod in response and follow his feet soon enough, I'm actually dancing without messing up every second. I still mess up here and there, but it's better than last time because I haven't stepped on Nagihiko's feet. The song ends and we stop dancing. Nagihiko is in shock. He then smiles and says,

"You did it Rima!" I smile and cheer along with him. We continue practicing to different songs until we have to leave for school. Instead of riding to school, I suggested that we walk. Halfway to school, we see Amu getting out of her house. I smile and scream

"Amu! Wait for us!" She jumps in surprise, but when she realizes it's Nagihiko and I, she calmed down and waited for us to catch up with her.

"Morning Rima, Nagihiko." Amu greeted. I greeted her back, but Nagihiko just waved. He still didn't really trust Amu, but she was okay with it. We finally got to school and I was mobbed by a bunch of people asking if I was okay and why I was walking with Amu. The bell saved me and the students stopped mobbing me and ran towards the school building. Amu, Nagihiko and I walked towards our classroom and opened the doors. Everyone was silent once they saw Amu and I together without ripping each others heads off. We just smiled and walked to our desks. Classes were as boring as usual, and consisted of me not paying attention and the teacher failing to get my attention. The lunch bell rang and I walked over to Nagihiko's desk.

"So where do you want to eat today?" He asked smiling at me.

"I want to sit under the cherry blossom tree." I replied. He smiled and nodded. Before we left he stopped and said,

"Even though I don't trust her, We can invite Hinamori-san if you want. I'll try to get along with her if it'll make you happy." I smiled once he saw me smiling brightly. He held my lunch while I grabbed Amu's arm and dragged her outside with us.  
Once we were outside, I happily opened my lunch and started eating. It was silent until Amu said,

"So, Rima. Where is the wedding going to take place?" Nagihiko nodded and said,

"Yeah, you haven't told me yet." They both stared at me until I finished chewing my sushi and said,

"It's going to be where my grandparents got married. That place also happens to be my favorite place around here." They looked confused until Nagihiko said,

"Ah! That place we were at yesterday? The one with a bunch of cherry blossoms?" I nodded and Amu squealed.

"That place is amazing. Where exactly around that area are you getting married at?"

"The part where there's the small river and bridge with cherry blossoms surrounding it." They both smiled. Nagihiko looked like he was thinking of something. His mouth went from a straight line to and 'o'

"Hey Rima, I just noticed something. You really like cherry blossoms." Amu then noticed that too and smiled.

"Well who doesn't like cherry blossoms?" I asked

"Cherry blossom haters." Nagihiko said bluntly.

"Well then they're stupid." I retaliated.

" You can't say someone is stupid just because they don't like cherry blossoms." He said

"Yes I can. If you don't like cherry blossoms, then don't live in Japan where there are cherry blossoms everywhere!" I exclaim in a funny deep voice making Amu and Nagihiko laugh. It was really nice having them there and have no worry in the world. The only real time I should be worrying is when the wedding day is here. Until then, no worry!

* * *

**There will be more chapters. I don't know how many more though. I hope you like this! Later!**


	16. shocking surprise and being shirtless?

**Hey! I finally got to writing this chapter. It takes a while for me to upload because I use my sisters laptop so there are few spelling errors because on the family computer, it has no spell check. I hope you like this awesome chapter! Review!**

* * *

It's been a week since the whole singing competition and today's the big day. People are surrounding the ceremony area saying that this is going to be perfect while I'm sitting in a tent freaking out over every single detail on how I look.

Amu is trying, yet failing, to calm me down, but it results in me hitting her with her own bag. I love how she doesn't mind. She said she understands why I'm like this; everyone does. I mean, who wouldn't be stressed when you're getting married at the age of 17 so you can be the queen of a kingdom. Not a lot of people would say that I guess, but still, it's stressful.

I peek out of the tent and I see Nagihiko standing there with a smile on his face. He looks as handsome as ever which makes me even more nervous. Amu stops trying to calm me down once my mom entered the tent to give me a talk.

" Rima, You look stunning. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm sure Nagihiko's as nervous as you are, but you'll both be fine once you two are with each other, okay?" I nod and my mom walks off to go sit down.

People are still arriving and it doesn't surprise me. The thing that caught my attention was when Nagihiko saw Tadase walking towards him. Tadase glares at Nagihiko, but Nagihiko doesn't do the same. I smile at the thought of him trying his best not to tell him off right then and there.

The music starts and the brides maids walk down the isle. They all walk with a partner, with the exception of Amu because Tadase was already there. Then it was my turn to walk and everyone stood. My dad took my arm and lead me down the isle. I see Nagihiko there with the biggest grin on his face I've seen so far.

I avoid looking at Tadase while walking and just focus on Nagihiko. When everyone sat down I turned to my mom and she just winked at me. She was right about me being with Nagihiko. I'm finally calm.

The ceremony went as the usual ceremony goes. Then the priest says,

"If there is anyone who objects of this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Nagihiko and I glanced at the crowd and we heard,

"I object!" Followed by a chorus of gasps. Nagihiko tightened his grip on my hands and looked pissed. Everyone starts to whisper about the person objecting.

The person against us walks to face both Nagihiko and I. Nagihiko pulls me a bit closer to him as the person speaks,

"Rima, I meant to tell you this earlier, but I've had a crush on you ever since we met." I gasp and I hear more whispers. The priest looks at me and asks into the mic,

"Rima-sama, What do you say about that?" All eyes are on me. Especially two amber ones and two ruby ones. I hear Amu whispering my name in sympathy that this happened on a day that should have been happy. I glance at the ruby eyes and say,

"I'm sorry Tadase, I can't accept it. I don't like you like that." He frowns and the guards take him away. It took a while for him to leave since he was resisting against the guards and kept screaming,

"Rima! You're mine!" I heard Nagihiko sign in relief and his hands loosen a bit. The wedding continues as if the objection never even happened.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cheers were heard as Nagihiko leaned forward to kiss me. The cherry blossoms danced around us as we walked down the isle hand in hand with smiles on our faces.

The rest of the day was a blast. I danced with Nagihiko in front of everyone and it was recorded by everyone because they wanted to remember the I can actually dance. At the end of the day, everyone went home and Nagihiko went with me to the castle.

I went to my room and saw a bunch of boxes in there labeled "Nagihiko's things." I giggled as Nagihiko stood there in awe.

"I can't believe my mom could actually do all this in such little time without me noticing."

"Maybe she got one of our maids to do it for her." I suggested. He nodded and started to unpack his things asking,

"Where should I put these?" I shrugged and said,

"It's _our _room now. Just place it where you want it." He smiled and continued unpacking. I got bored of just watching him, so I hopped off my bed and joined him.

"Ah! You don't need to do that Rima, I'm fine doing this by myself." I sighed,

"Okay Nagihiko, You're going to have to get used to me wanting to help you around. Like I said, We're married now." I said, pointing to the diamond ring that was on my left hand. He was about protest until I gave him 'the look' , and he held his hands up in defeat and let me help him.

When we were done I walked towards my drawer and pulled out black shorts and a purple tank top and started to change. I heard Nagihiko scream, and I had to stifle a laugh. This is exactly why I did what I just did.

"W-w-what are you doing!" He asked/screamed covering his eyes with his face beet red.

"I'm teaching penguins how to tie knots, what do you think I'm going? I'm changing." I stated sarcastically.

"Well couldn't you change somewhere else?" I had to control myself from laughing.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're married so it really doesn't matter. As long as you don't let your perversions get in the way of your mind." His face flushed even more. I smirked and couldn't control my laughter. Nagihiko pouted and acted like he was hurt.

He was sitting on the bed and I walked over to him to apologize.

"Sorry for laughing, but it was priceless" I said still giggling a bit.

"It's okay Rima, but one thing."

"What's that?" I asked

"You're shirtless..." He said trailing off; his face flushing with pink. I laughed some more and put my shirt on.

"I'm going to bed." I said lying down on one side of our bed.

"Ah, Me too." I heard some rustling and heard him changing. A minute later the other side of the bed was being occupied. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"It's okay because we're married right?" He asked. I nodded and he just laid there. He started laughing and I was going to turn to ask him why he was laughing, until I saw that he was shirtless.

"Do you always sleep shirtless?" I asked.

"Not all the time~ This is payback for being shirtless in front of me." He said burying his face into my stomach.

"Nagihiko, I have two things to say. First, You were to one shirtless first remember?" I asked before continuing. I heard him laugh and then I asked,

"Why are you so low that you can bury your face in my stomach?" He lifted his face and smirked,

"No reason really. Don't worry, I won't let my perversions get in the way...Maybe." I was all fine until he said maybe.  
I smacked him on the head and heard him say

"Ow! That hurt."

" Good!" I said sitting up. He pulled me closer to him and said,

"I'm glad you're mine forever Rima." he pulled me to lay down on his chest and I said,

" Me too Nagihiko." I smiled before going to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**How was it? Review what your favorite part was on here c: Also, Review if you want Tadase in the story still. I'm not sure if I want to take him out of it after his objection or keep him in there for more drama later on... Well I'll try and upload soon! Later!**


	17. Crowning and a Masquerade Ball

** .Gosh! It's the last chapter of this story! I've had fun writing this story and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. This won't be my last story though. Kepp a look out for them. Review!**

* * *

It has been a week since Nagihiko and I got married and nothing seemed to go wrong. Well, maybe on thing. Tadase kept showing up and leaving letters saying

"Rima will be mine one day!" And so on, but I just threw them all away. The maids and butlers and bustling around the place getting things ready for the event later on today. Nagihiko and I are officially going to be king and queen of this kingdom in a matter of hours. We didn't go on a honeymoon because of how busy we were getting things set up and practicing this whole thing. I walk outside onto my balcony and gaze out towards the village.

"In a few hours I'll be a ruler of this place." I whispered to myself.

"Hey, You're not the only one getting a crown later on you know." Nagihiko said abruptly, making me jump.

"Don't scare me like that you idiot!" I shouted turning around to face him. I heard him laugh and he said,

"Sorry, but I'm not the one who was talking to myself outside." He retaliated. I couldn't come up with anything else to say so I just slapped his arm. He did what he always did and faked being hurt by my slap. we were laughing until we heard someone shouting my name from under the balcony. We look over the edge of the balcony and see Tadase standing there looking towards us. He looks happy to see me, but then scowls once he sees Nagihiko.

"What's _that thing _doing here?" Nagihiko spat. Tadase glared at him and Nagihiko did the same. I decided to stop this by asking Tadase nicely,

" What are you doing here Tadase?" He stopped glaring at Nagihiko and said,

"You're supposed to be with me Rima! Not with that girly, purple-headed freak!" Nagihiko grabbed my arm and looked at me. I didn't even need to hear him say anything to understand what he wanted me to do.

" You have to leave now Tadase or I'll call the guards." Tadase just stood there for a while and shouted back,

"This isn't over Fujisaki! You hear me!" Tadase stormed off before we could say anything to him. Nagihiko let go of my arm and turned to walk back inside. Before he reached the door he said in a quiet voice,

"You won't leave me for that idiot right Rima?" I smiled and pulled on his shirt. He took this as a sign to turn around and look at me.

"Nagihiko I just got married to you a week ago. I'm not going to leave you." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand and took me inside with him.

* * *

The crowning ceremony was about to being and I was seriously nervous. Nagihiko saw me shaking and held my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back knowing that since he was by my side, nothing wrong could happen.

Nagihiko was wearing a purple suit with a tail and a black tie. His hair was tied in a low pony tail held by a black ribbon. He was wearing his clothes for the masquerade ball after wards. Without the mask of course. I, however, was wearing a juliet style dress. It was light pink and was tight around my waist, but flowed down after my waist. The sleeves were tight to, but became loose around my elbow.

The music started and the guards raise their swords for Nagihiko and I to walk under. The doors open and Nagihiko and I step out and walked under the swords witht the crowd clapping for us. The music stopped once we got to the two seats at the end of the guards. A call is made and the guards put their swords away. My grandfather come towards us and bows. He isn't wearing his crown like he usually does. instead all you see is his bald head. A priest comes over and give the speech saying the usual thing on the responsibilities of ruling this fine kingdom. He starts with Nagihiko first and say,

"I here by decree that sir Nagihiko Fujisaki is now your new king." He places the crown my grandfather wore on his head and bows while the crowd claps and cheers as Nagihiko walks and sits down on the chair next to me. I stand up and walk to the same spot Nagihiko was just at and listened as the priest says,

"I here by decree that Princess Rima Fujisaki is now your new queen." He placed my grandmothers crown on my head and bows while the crowd claps. I turn and see Nagihiko clapping as well and I walk over to the chairs and keep standing. Nagihiko stands moments later and flower petals are thrown in our direction as we walk under the swords again.

* * *

After the crowning ceremony the guest go to the castle for the masquerade ball. Nagihiko goes in the room with me as the maids change my dress into a short light pink dress that reaches my knee and poofs out. The maids put a flower crown on my head replacing the crown I received today. My grandfather didn't want Nagihiko and I wearing the crowns because something might happen to them at a huge party like this. The fixed my hair by pinning two strands of my hair from the front to the back and covering it with the flower crown. The maids left and Nagihiko placed my mask over my face. It was pink and had golden detail al over it while Nagihiko's was the same, but in purple. I slipped my pink lace hand gloves on and Nagihiko and I walked out on the top of the stairs. The music stopped and Everyone looked at us. The announcer said,

"Here comes the new King and Queen of the kingdom of Dance!" Everyone bowed and the music resumed as soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Everyone cleared the dance floor so that Nagihiko and I could dance. after a few minutes of dance more people began to dance along with us and their partners.

The whole night was filled with laughter and dancing. I decided to take a rest and go out onto the balcony. I gazed up at the stars and heard a voice behind me.

"The stars are amazing right now aren't they Rima." Nagihiko walked over to me and stood beside me and gazed at the stars.

"You know, I can't believe that we're king and queen now." I said holding onto his arm. He smiled and said,

"I know. It seems as if just yeasterday we hated each other."

"I agree." I said nodding my head. Nagihiko lifted my head up and said,

"Well, looks like today is the last day as just being Rima and Nagihiko. Tomorrow it'll officially be the first full day as Queen Rima and King Nagihiko." I got on my toes and reach for a kiss. A few minutes later I went down again and said,

"I'm ready for that Nagihiko."

"Me too Rima, me too."

**The End.**

* * *

_~Epilogue~_

__9 years have passed for the lovely rulers of the Kingdom of Dance and things are as they should be. 6 Years ago, Rima and Nagihiko had a baby girl who will be the new princess of the kingdom. They named her after her grandmother, Miyabi Fujisaki. Miyabi had long curly purple hair and big amber eyes. Even though people say she looks a lot like her father, she's acts more like her mother. She's stubborn, she loves comedy and she's clumsy when it comes to dancing. Like mother, like daughter.

Tadase gave up on Rima and ended up moving to France where he met his fiance, Lulu De morcerf.

Amu met a tall man who plays the violin while she was traveling in Italy. The man had deep blue eyes and midnight blue hair. His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They married and like Amu was, Rima was Amu's maid of honor and Nagihiko was Ikuto's best man. They now have a 4 year old son named after Ikuto's father. Aruto Tsukiyomi.

Rima and Nagihiko's life changed every since they got married, but for now, everything is just perfect.

* * *

**Ah! Did you guys like it? How about the epilogue? Well I had fun writing and reading your reviews and I hope you guys are looking forward to my new story. I'm not sure what it'll be about, but I might make it a song-fic. if you guys have any specific songs you want me to do then tell me and I might use it. Until next time. Bye~**


End file.
